La ocarina del héroe
by Lady Angel 09
Summary: Deja ir al niño que fuiste ayer, y aférrate al hombre que quieres ser mañana. Un one shot dedicado a Chibi Trunks.


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Este fic esta hecho por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro

**Nota: **Este es mi primer one shot sobre Dragon Ball y el segundo fic que escribo en mi vida, ún no tengo experiencia así que toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida. El fragmento del final forma parte de la versión en español latino del "Tapion no tema", canción que aparece en la película "El ataque del dragón", traducida como "La ocarina del héroe", interpretada por Adrián Barba.

* * *

><p><strong>La ocarina del héroe <strong>

Caía la noche sobre la capital del oeste, pese a ser muy tarde, el bullicio no menguaba porque aquella ciudad nunca dormía. Todo transcurría con normalidad, ningún peligro corría ya la población puesto que las amenazas más resientes habían sido neutralizadas, aunque nadie recordaba nada respecto a Majin Boo, gracias al deseo de los guerreros Z que le permitía a este vivir tranquilamente sin generar temor.

En el techo de la reconocida Corporación Capsula, se posaba un niño de revueltos cabellos lilas y pijama azul quien contemplaba la luna llena mientras empuñaba una espada cuya reluciente hoja reflejaba su rostro meditabundo.

— Hermano — Suspiró nostálgico. Tantos cambios en si mismo le abrumaban.

Liberar al valiente Tapion había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Tras conocerlo, movido por el deseo infantil de tener un hermano mayor como Goten, quiso "adoptarlo" y fue allí cuando descubrió muchas cosas. La historia de ese joven le había calado hondo, como si algo dentro de su ser se activara y no entendía por qué, ¿por qué le generaba tanta empatía aquel extra-terrestre de oscuro pasado? No era la primera vez que ocurría, cuando vio como miles de personas eran asesinadas por el demonio rosa había sentido algo similar.

Antes vivía alegre y despreocupado, peleaba por diversión, jugando. Cualidades como el valor y el honor no cabían en su mente pueril aunque su madre las mencionase mientras relataba sus pasadas aventuras, las de su padre y las de un tal Goku al que en ese entonces, aún no conocía. Pero batallar contra Boo, y más tarde contra Hildegarn había transformado todo, ahora miraba el mundo de manera distinta.

— ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? — Susurró al cielo como esperando una respuesta del mismo. Una terrible angustia lo invadía. Temor, temor a perder, temor a ser incapaz de defender a los suyos, sentía un enorme peso sobre los hombros. ¿Sólo él se sentía así? , Goten lucía de lo más normal, ninguna inquietud le aquejaba, seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo risueño e ingenuo de siempre y realmente envidiaba eso.

Suspiró abatido, ¿de esto se trataba crecer?, su madre le había dicho que no cambiaba solamente el cuerpo, si no también las emociones… entonces… ¡crecer apestaba! , prefería quedarse como el niño ingenuo y travieso de siempre.

Voló a su habitación y se acomodó para dormir, cerró los ojos pensando en como seguiría a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p>Humo impidiéndole ver claramente, gritos, estructuras reducidas a escombros, su ciudad natal derruida.<p>

Aquella imagen lo tenía paralizado, solo un alarido pudo hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡Trunks! — Era su madre, reconocía su voz en cualquier parte, pero no podía saber de dónde demonios provenía, así que empezó a correr desesperado contemplando a cada paso el reguero de cadáveres dejado por quién había provocado ese caos, entre ellos yacían su padre, su mejor amigo, Goku, sus abuelos… ¡no daba crédito, sus ojos le engañaban, todos ellos no podían ser vencidos fácilmente!

Derrotado, fatigado, se detuvo respirando agitadamente, ya no escuchaba más gritos, todo era silencio… un tétrico y sepulcral silencio

Dos abstractos seres negros emergieron del suelo parándose frente al niño, este los miró con sorpresa, gesto que cambió inmediatamente por ira

— ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?, ¡respondan! — Ambas figuras atinaron a reír maliciosamente

— Si, fuimos nosotros — Contestaron al unísono — Sólo para mostrarte tu propia debilidad, estas condenado a vivir en el infierno, viendo como todo lo que amas se desvanece sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo — Dicho esto, se esfumaron

— ¡No, esperen, regresen! — Gritó Trunks pero era tarde

Despertó sobresaltado, otra vez esas horribles pesadillas, llevaba varias noches soñando lo mismo. Resignado abandonó la cama, siendo las siete de la mañana sabía que servirían el desayuno pronto así que se aseó y vistió para la ocasión.

* * *

><p>En la mesa todos permanecían cayados, habitualmente el pequeño Brief animaba las cosas con su palabrería pero ese día estaba silencioso y cabizbajo por lo que todos le miraban intrigados, salvo Vegeta, muy concentrado en sus grandes porciones de alimento.<p>

Al marcharse tanto padres como hijo, Bulma se volvió hacia su hombre preocupada

— Trunks actúa raro… ¿qué le puede estar sucediendo Vegeta? — Preguntó inquieta

— ¿Yo que se?... ¿pubertad? — Supuso indiferente

— ¿Pubertad?, ¡apenas cumplirá nueve años! — Exclamó incrédula

— Ya mujer, los Saiyajins maduramos antes que los terrícolas, es necesario que nuestro cuerpo y mente se desarrollen prematuramente para durar en las peleas, y Trunks tiene sangre Saiyajin — Respondió.

— Está bien, pero igual creo que hay algo más, deberías hablar con él — Sugirió la científica a lo que este gruñó en afirmación, consciente de que no tenía opción

* * *

><p>Otra noche más, en su cuarto Trunks no se atrevía a conciliar el sueño por temor a aquellas pesadillas tan temibles, más los parpados se le fueron cerrando involuntariamente hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo definitivamente.<p>

Olor a muerte, destrucción, sentidos embotados por el miedo, las mismas sombras de siempre torturándolo, presagiando un futuro infernal, pero repentinamente una melodía llegó para romper aquel panorama desolador, una melodía bien conocida por el niño.

_La voz en mi interior, me dará la protección, me guiará hacia la luz y suplirá el odio con amor_

— ¡Hermano! — Ante sus ojos apareció la imponente figura de Tapion. Corrió a abrazarlo rápidamente.

— Escucha bien lo que vine a decirte, pues no tengo mucho tiempo — Dijo el valiente

— Supe que me necesitabas, he visto tus temores y los comprendo porque yo también solía tenerlos, la diferencia es que los míos se materializaron, pero gracias a ti y a tus amigos todo se arregló y logre regresar con mi hermanito, tu angustia no debe frenarte, lucha, lucha para conseguir un futuro brillante, cuando me conociste querías convertirte en un héroe, ¡puedes hacerlo!, ¡depende de ti! Debes soltar al niño que fuiste y aferrarte al hombre que quieres ser.

— ¡Sí hermano, lo haré! — Afirmó con determinación

Despertó desilusionado, había soñado todo. Tanteando en busca del interruptor de una de sus lámparas, halló el instrumento característico de Tapion sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¡Fue real! — gritó feliz. Con una mano sostenía la ocarina y con otra agarró su espada.

— Gracias hermano, estés donde estés, seguiré tus consejos, no me permitiré ser tan débil nunca más, superaré todos los obstáculos y me transformaré en un héroe ¡ya verás!.

_Y si dormido sueño y creo que la maldad, vencerá, y el miedo me muestre el infierno, ven ilumíname, despierta mi corazón, la verdad por siempre brillará… y la ocarina sonará, el valor renacerá, eternamente… _


End file.
